Magic Sword
Magic Sword is a side-scrolling arcade game released in 1990. The game casts the player as Brave One, a hero who must journey to and fight his way through a mystical tower in order to confront the dark lord, Drokmar, and destroy a magic orb which he plans to use in order to rule the world. The player can use a sword or magic, and can also rescue potential allies of various character classes, each of which has his own special abilities. A port of the single player game was released for the Super NES and the arcade version is included in Capcom Classics Collection Vol. 2 for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. An enhanced version with HD graphics, online co-op play and packaged with Final Fight called Double Impact became available for download in April 2010. Characters * Brave One - the main protagonist of the game, Brave One is a barbarian-type hero armed with a sword. 'Allies' The allies who can join the player during the quest include: * Amazon: A talented archer, her crossbow fires 2 bolts at a time. Low firepower but high speed. At Level 8, her bolts are engulfed with flame. * Ninja: Fast but not so powerful; throws 2-5 shurikens that bounce around floors, walls, and celings to hit enemies. * Thief: Armed with a dagger and 1-3 bombs; can detect hidden or booby-trapped treasure chests. * Priest: Slow and weak; creates holy bullets into a rotating barrier around him and can be launched to seek enemies and deal double damage to the undead. * Big Man: A strong and endurant ally. He uses a slow but powerful boomerang-axe that returns to him when thrown. * Wizard: Has the strongest attacks but is slow and frail; conjures magic missiles that rotate in a barrier around him and can be fired in multiple directions. The wizard lowers his hood from Level 4 and above. * Lizardman: Strong and quick; an enemy that can be bribed into an ally only if the player holds a diamond ring as his special item; throws 3-4 swords that pierce through enemies. * Knight: Strongest ally; throws 1-3 spears that pierce through enemies; found in the upper levels of the tower. 'Enemies' * Lord Drokmar: The game's ultimate antagonist and bearer of the Black Orb. Tower Bosses * Tower Entrance (Beginning) - Chimera * 4th Floor - Gold Dragon * 12th Floor - Skull Chimera * 17th Floor - Emerald Dragon (29th Floor in the SNES version) * 24th Floor - Celestial Twin Serpents * 36th Floor - Hydra * 49th Floor - Queen Chimera * 50th Floor - Lord Drokmar Notes The game has been suggested as a spiritual successor to Black Tiger. After defeating Drokmar, the player is able to choose whether or not to use the magic orb to become evil, giving the player a choice of two endings. Taking the orb results in the "bad" ending, where the hero becomes the new Dark Lord, while choosing not to take it shows a scene where the hero destroys the orb and defeats Drokmar once and for all, restoring peace to the land. Magic Sword is considered to be one of the first video games to feature a Chimera. These characters, including Lord Drokmar, returned in the Japan-only release Capcom World 2. Gallery Image:MagicSwordBraveOne.png|''Brave One'' Image:FFDIBraveOne.png|''Brave One'' in Final Fight: Double Impact Image:MagicSwordAmazon.PNG|''Amazon'' Image:FFDIAmazon.png|''Amazon'' in Final Fight: Double Impact Image:MagicSwordNinja.PNG|''Ninja'' Image:MagicSwordPriest.PNG|''Priest'' Image:MagicSwordThief.PNG|''Thief'' Image:MagicSwordWizard.PNG|''Wizard'' Image:MagicSwordLizardman.png|''Lizardman'' Image:MagicSwordBigman.PNG|''Big Man'' Image:MSKnight.png|''Knight'' Box Art Image:MagicSwordJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MagicSwordCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:FFDIVirtualBox.png|Double Impact Merchandise and Advertisements Image:SFIIOST.png|''OST'' (also contains music from Street Fighter II and Mega Twins) Image:MagicSwordAd.png|''U.S.'' Ad Category:Games Category:Fantasy Games